gonna_be_the_twin_tailfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 12: Twin-Tails Forever
EPISODE 12: TWIN-TAILS FOREVER Episode Overview That night, late into the evening of the day that TailRed performed so miserably in battle, Solar can't fall asleep. She sits on the floor next to her bed in a darkened room, and after a long period of self-introspect, decides to take a shower. However, her many friends come together to help her regain confidence in herself, both with mundane things like styling her twin tails, and the more important things, like the lessons of life. Next morning bright and early, a renewed Spiderguildy begins his program to subjugate humans, with TailBlue and TailYellow ready to put him in his place. However, the two Twin Tails are quickly subjugated themselves, and it is TailRed who is left to confront Spiderguildy. But her weakened battle aura means that in the short time she is in battle, she is knocked down into free fall towards the ground, seemingly headed for defeat. ANOTHER TIME AND PLACE---In a matter of micro-seconds, TailRed is transported to another alternate time and place, and awakens as Soji, in the middle of a grassy field. He begins to have a heart-to-heart conversation with his conscience, personified as a Supreme Being in the heavens. Soji is made to understand may things about how one can live their life, and the love that can motivate one to have a real purpose in life. Agape Love ''is rekindled in his heart, as his three presentations in life, Soji himself, TailRed, and Solar, are given sage advice. All are urged to work together to acquire and display ''Agape Love ''for the benefit of themselves, as well as to help others. Soji is further affirmed as a Bigender person, changing between male and female, as that part of them will never change. ( # End ) After a time-warp adjustment that puts TailRed back into battle with Spiderguildy, she experiences an unexpected power upgrade, from the barrettes that were given to her by Twoearle, and that are positioned in her twin tails. Her new power does not go unnoticed by Spiderguildy, as he also tries to power up by taking the 'Twin Tail Attributes' from TailBlue and TailYellow. Twoearle communicates with TailRed, telling her that she as only 22 seconds left to access and use her Riser Chain and Faller Chain powers. Down to the last second, she renders Spiderguildy helpless, and after parting advice given to her from the Elemelian, he disintegrates into a beam of light, and departs into the sky. The three Twin Tail Warriors transport back to the Underground Complex, and detransition back to their humans selves, weary from the battle. Dark Grasper has been secretly watching the battle, and when Spiderguildy is defeated, returns to the Elemelian spaceship, but not before she vows to return to Earth, to continue her efforts to ship with TailRed. The spaceship then leaves on another assignment, under Dark Grasper's command, and without delay, has left the Solar System. Next day, the three friends agree to keep their Henshin bracelets as a token of their strong friendship between themselves. Soji proclaims that everyone is ready to take on the Elemelians, should they choose to return. This Episode's Story That night, late into the evening of the day that TailRed performed so miserably in battle, Solar can't fall asleep. She sits on the floor next to her bed in a darkened room, and after a long period of self-introspect, decides to take a shower. Aika looks from her bedroom window only to see a very dejected Solar, however, some one else is also observing Solar this evening ! Now at the bathroom mirror, Solar is fighting with her hair, trying to manage it into twin tails. Aika steps into the bathroom to once again offer hairstyle advice. Later in the lounge area of the restaurant, Solar and Aika are joined by Erina with her maid Mikoto. ( Twoearle is still looking in via her digital monitor. ) Solar feels that she has, on top of everything, lost the ability to style her twin tails ( She never really had it to begin with ! ). Erina and Mikoto take turns on helping Solar to style her twin tails and affix them with Twoearle's barrettes. Afterwards, Solar regains a measure of self-confidence in herself, thanks to the efforts of her friends. This same evening, late as it is, Spiderguildy gains permission to confront the Twin Tail Warriors from Dark Grasper, who still can not get over that her First Kiss had taken place between her and TailRed. Next morning finds Spiderguildy on the top of a tall office building, proclaiming and instituting his battle plans for all to see. Soon, due to Spiderguildy's redirected power, all of the inhabitants of the city, male and female alike, find themselves wearing twin tails. So it is no surprise that two of the Twin Tail Warriors show up to investigate ! However, TailBlue and TailYellow are not doing so well against the revamped and powered up Spiderguildy. This is evident when Solar joins Twoearle in the underground complex and both watch the battle on the digital monitor. With just one look at what is happening, Solar transforms into TailRed, against the better judgement of Twoearle, thinking that she is still not up to speed with her battle performances. The battle continues to go against the two Twin Tails as TailRed presents herself on the scene. TailBlue and TailYellow are all but spent and done for, but TailRed is ready to 'rock and roll'! However, with one 'flick of his wrist', Spiderguildy takes down TailRed, and sends her into free fall right towards the ground. As she falls, a million thoughts race through TailRed's mind, just as if she has been transported into another dimension . . . . . . . . ANOTHER ALTERNATE TIME AND PLACE---It is a bright, pleasant day. Soji is resting on his back in the middle of a grassy field, dressed in his school uniform, and musing to himself. Here, seconds turn into hours, hours turn into weeks. Suddenly, his conscience begins to address him, as if it were some sort of Supreme Being looking down at him from the heavens. The first observation made about Soji is that he has apparently unknowingly forsaken his love for the twin tail hairstyle. However, all is not lost. Love has many different forms, many recipients, different intensities, with love of twin tails being only one out of a wide assortment. Maybe ''Eros Love of one's first kiss from an alien girl overshadowed your Agape Love of twin tails. That unbalance may have weakened your resolve. As such, you transitioned into the girl Solar, so as to be able to experience yet future ''Eros Love. ''But the strongest love, the only true love is ''Agape Love ! ''Even you as the girl Solar, or the girl TailRed, you need to let your ''Agape Love ''shine brightly ! That will give you true strength of will and purpose. Soji now realizes the flaw in his thinking. Solar and TailRed can have the very feminine attribute of ''Agape Love, ''but Soji can also have the flip side of that, the very masculine attribute of ''Agape Love, ''too ! Both sides of this love are equal to whatever task is at hand, good for male and female alike, to help oneself, or to protect others (*). The Supreme Being of Conscience now invites Soji, and by extension, TailRed and Solar, for all of them to unite, and fight together, never doubting the strength of ''Agape Love, ''or the love of Twin Tails. Soji stands up, as his hair grows long, and forms into twin tails. ( # End ) Only a few micro-seconds seemed to have past in time, but by now there seems to have been a backwards time-warp, with TailRed back on the top of the tall building, and trying to hold back the onslaught of Spiderguildy's sword. Suddenly, like a flash of a lightening bolt, TailRed rebuffs Spiderguildy's sword and sends him scooting backward for several yards. What happened in the 'blink of an eye' ? , asks Spidergildy. " An Eternal Encounter ! " , replies TailRed. Charging forward, Spiderguildy engages TailRed in an old-fashioned sword fight. The clangs of metal on metal go on and on. A song of encouragement and fearlessness forms in TailRed's mind, like a Muzak background music system, and plays on and on. Suddenly, an automatic power upgrade begins to boot up. TailRed's Tail Gear gets an instant revamp, with extra armor and other features. This is the Progress Barrettes upgrade, that had been stored in the barrettes given to Solar, all this time ! TailRed now can feel a spiritual connection to Twoearle, as does Twoearle herself back at the underground complex. TailRed becomes engulfed in flames ! This is Riser Chain and Faller Chain coming online ! Spiderguildy attempts a power up of his own, by trying to steal the Twin Tail Attributes from sidelined TailBlue and TailYellow, but TailRed blocks his path. At this very moment, Twoearle, following the action on the digital monitor, informs TailRed that the Chain upgrades will only last for the next 22 seconds, and then will be exhausted and burn out like a supernova. With not a second to lose, TailRed engages and positions Spiderguildy for the best striking angle. Now down to 11 seconds, she sets up Aura Pillar, and the last sequence, Rising Blazer ! She strikes Spiderguildy and slides past him, with the time available going to zero. As Spiderguildy begins to disintegrate, he gives departing advice to TailRed, telling her that she is the Ultimate Twin Tail. But she should continue to improve, because another one more powerful than him will some day come to do battle with her. Spiderguildy morphs into a beam of light that is shot upward, presumably towards the Elemelian Headquarters spaceship. As the dark clouds dissipate, and the sun begins to shine through the cloud openings, Mikoto and the children with her know that the battle is over. The three Twin Tail Warriors teleport back to the underground complex, and detransition to their normal human selves. Soji is so weak that he collapses in front of Twoearle, and she has to hold him to her chest to keep him from falling over. Soji lapses into unconsciousness. Aika complements Twoearle, for a change, and Twoearle breaks out in tears. Unknown to the battle participants, Dark Grasper has been watching how the battle has played out from atop a nearby parking garage. She shows no emotion, but muses to herself that with regard to her shipping with TailRed, she is now like a bride that has been left at the alter, but will return with all of her unrequited love ready to be showered on TailRed. She recalls her recent orders from Ultimagil, that she withdraw from the Earth, and proceed to another assignment, that of crushing a rebellion from a rouge Elemelian located elsewhere in the cosmos. As she teleports from the parking garage to the Elemelian spaceship, she bids TailRed to " Have fun while I am gone ! " ! And with that, the Elemelian spaceship drops into hyper-drive, and leaves the Solar System. _________________________________________ PROLOGUE---The next morning, Aika is at the restaurant to, as always, to drag Soji out of bed and ready him for school. But what a surprise ! Twoearle has already done that, and after a few barbs are traded, the three friends walk to school. Akia asks Twoearle why is she still on Earth, since the Elemelians are gone, at least for now ? Twoearle responds that she wants to hang around so as to ship with Soji. Aika is taken aback by such a obtuse comment, but is interrupted by Erina and Mikoto also walking to school. Aika suggests that they will no longer need their Henshin bracelets, but Erina offers that they continue to wear them, as a symbol and token of their strong friendship that they have for one another. Agreed ! Soji declares " Twin Tails Forever ", as Aika chides that proclamations such as that will only have Fate bring back the Elemelians in record time. " Bring 'em on ! " , asserts Soji ! ______________________________________ ( * ) " Perfect love throws fear outside ! " ---From an Ancient Book of Wisdom Commentary and Opinion by CuteButLooksLolita It is strongly implied in the anime that the three twin tailed friends, and Twoearle, will continue to build on their unique and special friendship, and be together as inseparable friends for the rest of their lives. And now there is time to have fun doing all sorts of interesting things in the Twin Tail Admirers Club ! Category:Episodes